springcast_broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Nelson
"Oh for the love of SpringCast." Owen to Chad Sanchez when something goes wrong Information Owen Nelson (born October 22, 2001 17) known as Red Sack Animation, is a Canadian-Haitian SpringCaster. More info * Height - 6'5" * Weight - 187 lbs * Eyes - Brown * Hair - Purple, Gray, White, Black, and Brown Personal Life On the exact day he was born, doctors found out he was born with Autism, where he had to face facts with his family, and had to be evaluated because of the disability, glad he was able to survive that, otherwise he wouldn't be making videos on YouTube In September 2005, he got his very first video game console, the Sega Dreamcast (not the reason why he started Dreamcast Logo Bloopers) and he enjoyed playing Sonic the Hedgehog on the system. On October 21st, 2016, Owen's father passed away. On December 23rd, 2016, Owen got a XBOX 360. On April 21st, 2017, Owen got suspended for reasons that should not be spoken of. On November 8th, 2018, (3 Years of YouTube) Owen recently donated blood to save lives. On March 12, 2019, Owen donated blood again, even though the people who were taking his blood had to do both of his arms since his left arm didn't have enough vein. Lip Sync Covers * Owen was Akon in Island * Owen was Flo Rida in Feel it * Owen was Chris Brown in Algo Me Gusta Da Ti * Owen was Chris Brown in Control * Owen was Flo Rida in Wild Ones * Owen was Kid Cudi in Memories * Owen was Jay-Z in Run This Town * Owen was Flo Rida in Move Shake Drop * Owen was Akon in Party Animal * Owen was Travie McCoy in Ass Back Home * Owen was Kanye West in Knock You Down * Owen was Ludacris in Blueberry Yum Yum * Owen was Flo Rida in Sing La La La * Owen was Flo Rida in Where Them Girls At * Owen was Kardinal Offishall in Just Dance (Remix) * Owen was Flo Rida in Low * Owen was Louis Tomlimson in Back To You * Owen was Akon in Sexy Bitch * Owen was Owl City in Good Time * Owen was Young Jeezy in Do You Remember (Remix) * Owen was Akon in Holiday * Owen was T-Pain in Imaginate * Owen was Sebastian in The Way I Are * Owen was Usher in More * Owen was Ne-Yo in Give Me Everything * Owen was Black Dada in Naughty Girl * Owen was Flo Rida in All Night * Owen was Young Thug in Havana * Owen was Akon in Shut It Down * Owen was Nelly in Dilemma * Owen was Ne-Yo in Let's Go * Owen was Akon in Crank It Up * Owen was Akon in Play Hard * Owen was Flo Rida in What The Girls Like * Owen was Wyclef Jean in Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill) * Owen was Lil Wayne in Weekend * Owen was Ludacris in Break Your Heart * Owen was Ricky Martin in Adrenalina * Owen was Flo Rida in Sugar * Owen was Flo Rida in Baby it's the Last Time * Owen was 50 Cent in No Dejemos Que Se Apague * Owen was Juicy J in Dark Horse * Owen was Flo Rida in White Girl * Owen was Akon in All Up To You * Owen was Dale Saunders in Spread My Wings * Owen was Future in Do You Mind YouTube On November 8th, 2015, Owen Started making his YouTube Channel called "TrucallingCBS202". He was starting to a great start. Felicity (His GF) was one of his Subscribers after he started. He thought he was never gonna make it to a large about of Subs, but he was wrong. On December 2nd, 2015, Owen got a Community Guidelines Strike due to YouTube thinking it was inappropriate. On September 4th, 2016, Owen changed his YouTube name from "TrucallingCBS202" to "TruCallingCBS202". He stayed to that name for a very long time. Likes * SpringCast * Lip Sync Covers * Rap and Hip Hop * Felicity Stout (his girlfriend) * PewDiePie * Dude Perfect * Grand Theft Auto V * Swimming (especially with friends) * Engaging in Live Streams * Doing funny challenges in SpringCaster Vs * Sunny Days * Monster Jam * EAS * Barrack Obama * Partying * Having Dreadlocks * His family * His cat * Family Guy * South Park * The Simpsons * Chichen (only breaded) Dislikes * Getting arrested * Senor Kennedy (caused him to get arrested) * People calling him gay (he has a girlfriend) * Getting Sunburned * Dealing with the GSoD on his phone * Theattack111 (for raiding his page on the wiki) * T-Series * MrBeast * Waiting for Lip Sync Cover Parts * Oliver Tomica (huge dislike) * People thinking he's white (he's biracial) * Broccoli * Donald Trump * Bruce Thompson (massive despise) * Southport High School (gives him extreme jealousy) * People harassing other SpringCasters * Larry Hinson III * Geese Arrests/Charges Owen got arrested along with Chad Sanchez for a child pornography charge from the Pregnant Misty Movie created by Stephen Flynn, Stephen didn't want to do it, a guy named Senor Kennedy requested him to do it, and Alex Sanchez had to bail them out. Relationships with Other SpringCasters Felicity Stout - She has been my girlfriend for over 5 years, and she still is, it's terrible that we got split up when I had to switch schools just so my parents can save money Chad Sanchez - I'm glad he's my homie, we work together and keep everything safe Daniel Smith - I'm glad we met, and I'm also glad he helped me bail out Chad before he was gonna get executed Hospitalization On March 25th, 2007, Owen split a small part of his forehead and had to go to the hospital. If it wasn't for his older sister, he wouldn't even be alive right now. On August 13th, 2007, Owen had to get his appendix removed due to it causing uncontrollable vomiting. He was quickly rushed to the hospital to get the appendix removed. On February 2nd, 2010, Owen broke his left knee while trying to get into bed one night, blood was all over the place, he was once again rushed to the hospital to get knee surgery. On August 2nd, 2017, Owen got shot in the knee during a freak accident, but he made a full recovery. Trivia * Owen shares the same last name as Lance Nelson, but is not related in any way * Owen has a couple disabilities, but it never stops him from doing things * Owen does not yet have a job, but is looking for jobs * Owen is an Ophidiophobe * Owen is related to an authorCategory:YouTubers Category:Moderators Category:Sack Animators Category:Canadians Category:SpringCasters who were Hospitalized Category:Male SpringCasters Category:Blood Donors Category:October Birthdays Category:Lip Sync Cover Crew